What Happens When An Asteroid Passes Between A Planet And Its Moon
by JaffaCakeMafia
Summary: When an asteroid passes between the moon and the earth, Owen finds himself in a situation joined by an old friend or two.
1. Magic?

"human speech"

"dinosaur speech"

'thinking'

_

She was waiting a long time for this night. The asteroid was finally going to pass between Earth and Moon. This is it. Now or never.

~§~

Owen just finished reading an article on an asteroid which was going to closely pass Earth tonight. Legends told that the asteroid has magical properties and only passes between Earth and Moon every thousand years. He instantly dismissed it all as a prank when he read the bit about magic, it was still April the first after all.

He felt his eyes close, signaling that it was long after his usual bedtime. Switching his phone off, he tucked himself into his bed and dreamed.

Owen dreamed of Blue.

He missed her.

~§~

She hastily ran out of the forest into a clearing, immediately spotting the wooden cabin she was searching for.

Quickly trotting towards the front door, she tried to open it. Closed. Going around to the back of the house, she spotted another door with a chair and a small table sitting near the entrance. Dashing towards it, she tried to open it. This time it was open.

Going inside, she used her nose to find who she was looking for. Catching the scent, she slowly followed it to an open door being careful that her tail doesn't hit anything.

As she stepped inside the room, quiet snoring entered her ears. It was Him.

She softly chirped three times, did a three-sixty turn counter-clockwise two times and burped once.

Instantly, a blue orb came out of where her heart was, the same happened to Him but his orb was white.

The orbs clashed together, sharing their colours until they were both a very light shade of blue. Then the orbs rushed back to their owners.

' _My deed here is done_.' She smiled, then rushed out the way she came.

~§~

Owen woke up early.

His mind wandered back to his dream before stopping abruptly. Something wasn't right. Feeling slightly dizzy, he tried to get off his bed. He froze. There was a giant spider on the ceiling right above him. Letting out an animalistic screech, he got off his bed in a flash and ran out of his room, slamming the door behind him.

When he took his claws off the door... CLAWS?!?!? He tried to move his hand around, but the scaly arm with sharp claws followed his every movement.

Owen went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. His scream could be heard for miles. Quickly spinning around to face the raptor, he stopped halfway. There was a raptor in the mirror but where was he? Turning back to the mirror, he looked at the reflection. Maybe Barry set up a prank again, wouldn't be the first time that happened. He waved his hand at the mirror. The raptor copied his moves. Frowning in confustion, owen did the default dance. The raptor copied his moves and Owen started laughing. He always wanted to have a lucid dream.

Focusing his mind very hard on a mind image of a cheese and pineapple pizza, he closed his eyes and wished it to appear in front of him. It didn't. Starting to think that this wasn't a dream because even his mind would never deny him a slice of pizza, he ran to a phone and dialed 911.

As Owen held the phone to his ear he took his time to think. He could not tell this to anyone, especially the police. With this on his mind a female voice entered his ear.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency."

Having made up his mind, he answered.

" _I'm really sorry for bothering you, this was a false alarm_."

He heard the operator shuffling on the other side, then he heard her voice again, this time louder.

"Hello, anyone there? I repeat, anyone there? please answer."

Owen growled in annoyance.

" _I'm sorry, lady but april fools was yesterday. I said this was a false alarm, can I hang up now?_ "

He heard her talking to someone but he couldn't make out what she was saying, she spoke yet again.

"I will be sending a ground unit to your location right away, if you can hear me, I advise you to stay away from-"

Owen ended the call. There were police officers on their way to him right now. Then a wave of sudden realisation hit him and he slapped himself in the snout, if he really was a raptor, that meant he could not speak. The operator lady probably heard chirps, growls and screeches.

He opened his phone to try to find something on the internet that could help him. When he unlocked his phone, he saw that the asteroid article was still open. Reading it again, he stopped at the part about its magic properties. Quickly opening up wikipedia and searching up the asteroid's magical properties, he started to read. It was written that one of the magical properties was enabling an animal's soul to bond with a human soul, therefore enabling the animal to become human and the human to become the same species of animal that was bonded to him. Owen's eyes went wide. Blue. Immediately, the said raptor ran through the door and pounced on him. With a startled shriek and a joyful chirp they both fell to the floor. Confused and frightened by getting jumped by a raptor, Owen was still yelling, not realising that Blue has already got off of him and was talking to him at this very moment.

" _Alpha? Owen? Hello???_ _Are you okay?_ "

He froze for the second time in the last fifteen minutes.

" _You can speak_."

Blue grinned.

" _Well, yeah i can speak, do you have a problem Alpha? I could always stop_."

Owen started to get up from the floor, laughing nervously as he did so.

" _No, no problem, you can speak. how? And call me Owen_."

Blue put on a thoughtful expression.

" _I was always able to speak... Why did you think otherwise? I was always trying to talk to you but you just couldn't understand me_."

Awkward silence.

They could both hear a police siren through the window.

_

 **A/N**

This is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic, heck, this is my first ever attempt at writing anything in general so dont expect much :P would really like some constructive criticism, I'd love to improve my writing, it's one of the reasons I'm writing this. I'm writing in the fanfiction app on my phone without autocorrect so there might be some spelling mistakes. if you see any punctuation mistakes, feel free to point it out, i'd really like it.

I don't know when I will post the next chapter but I will TRY to post it by the end of the week. Hopefully it will be longer than this chapter. ;)


	2. On The Road, Stuck With Dolls

The police siren only grew louder as Owen went into a panicked state. Blue looked at him in confusion.

" _What's wrong?_ "

Owen looked at her in disbelief.

" _Can't you hear? The police is going to be here any minute. Why did I have to call them. . ._ "

Blue snorted in amusement.

" _Don't worry, we can always outrun them in the forest_."

As Owen opened his mouth to say something, they heard loud knocks coming from the door. Without thinking, he went to open it. After the door flew open, the slightly overweight policeman frowned and muttered under his breath.

"I had a feeling that this was just another prank call."

Owen heard a familiar voice coming from the parked police car.

"Oh god, Larry watch out it's a dinosaur!!"

The policeman's frown got deeper.

"Shut up Barry, this is clearly a costume."

Blue came out of Owen's room and slowed to a stop next to him and chirped.

" _Hey guys, what did i miss? Hey, what's the familiar scent coming from the car?_ "

Owen yet again heard a sound coming from the car, the passenger side door opened up to reveal his old comrade and friend. The said friend spoke up in awe.

"Blue? How are you alive, i thought the island exploded."

The raptor ran up to him, licking his face all over.

" _Barry!_ "

Larry froze in shock.

"Run Barry! It's going to eat you!"

Suddenly, Barry fainted and fell to the floor. Larry grabbed a radio from his belt and shouted.

"I need backup ASAP, there are two carnivorous dinosaurs on the loose! They're-"

Owen quickly bit down on the radio.

" _No you don't."_

Larry stared at Owen with wide eyes. He ran back to his car, slammed the door shut, and sped off, totally forgetting about Barry. Owen rushed to his unconscious friend.

" _Barry? Barry! Can you hear me? Wake up!_ "

Blue decided to speak up.

" _I didn't know this was going to happen. I thought he wasn't scared of me._ "

Owen turned to her.

" _It's not your fault Blue, he'll wake up soon. I'm more worried about his reaction when he sees us two alone._ "

Right after he said that, Barry's body started convulsing. Owen and Blue watched in horror as their friend's body thrashed around on the driveway. They didn't know what to do. Suddenly, they heard loud cracks and looked to see Barry's face getting longer. Shocked beyond possibility, they couldn't move as they saw his fingernails extend into claws, his clothes ripping as his body changed shape and grew larger muscles.

Barry opened his now yellow eyes and started screeching in agony as his skin turned to scales. All of his clothes were ripped by now, causing the other two to look away. When they turned back, they locked eyes with a very confused raptor wearing a police hat.

It spoke.

" _Umm. . . What happened?_ "

Owen launched himself at his old friend, hugging him closely.

" _Barry, we were so afraid. We thought we'd lose you_."

Blue looked at Owen.

" _Did we, Owen?_ "

Barry's eyes widened.

" _Owen?_ "

" _Yes, Barry?_ "

" _Owen. . . Long time no see my friend, how have you been? And please explain what's going on._ "

Owen looked him in the eyes.

" _Well, since the dinosaurs got released, I've been living in this cabin. I built it myself. For the explaining you have to ask Blue, I just woke up forty minutes ago in the body of a raptor. Anyway, how have you been? Joined the police?_ "

Barry smiled.

" _Yeah, right after the Nublar incident, I came here and settled down, seemed like a good choice back then. I joined the police just two weeks ago, This was my first dispatch._ "

He turned to Blue.

" _Would you mind telling us what's happening?_ "

Blue started.

" _About that. . . Even I'm not sure why_ -"

The sound of a helicopter cut her off.

Blue stiffened.

 _"Run._ "

The trio turned and ran full tilt into the forest. As they ran, enjoying the feeling of wind on their scales, they realised that instead of running away from the chopper, they were sprinting towards it. Quickly changing direction, our threesome ran for what felt like hours, but were mere minutes. With the sound of the rotor blades still on their tails, they pushed themselves harder to run at speeds never thought possible. When the noise started to slowly decrease in volume, Barry, Blue, and Owen, burst through the treeline. Running across a highway, they skidded to a stop on the other side and spotted a slow moving truck with a trailer attatched. Catching up to it, they checked if it was unlocked as cars around them booped their horns. Finding that it was open, the trio jumped into it and closed the door behind them. As they listened, they realised that the helicopter was no longer following them and after a quick glance, found out that the trailer was full of creepy, old, human-sized dolls. A doll's head fell on Blue, startling her.

" _WHAT is this thing_. _It looks like a human but it's made out of some squishy material, it's creeping me out._ "

Barry chuckled and turned to face her.

" _It's just a doll, although i have no idea why there's so many. Must be a collection. Do any of you know where this truck is heading? It would be useful to know where we're going to end up._ "

Owen looked around, spotting a parcel box. Reading the adress, he frowned.

" _I think we're heading to San Francisco_."

Barry looked at him.

" _That's about three hours away, i_ _s something wrong?_ "

" _Nah, it's just. . . Claire lives there. She dumped me again and she still works at the DPG, trying to locate the mosasaur_."

Barry laughed.

" _Haha, good luck with that, the tracker is probably dead and the ocean's too big. They'll never find her._ "

Owen grinned.

" _Never say never_ _. . . Actually, scrap that I'll probably never be a human again so. . ._ "

Blue cut him off.

" _Actually. . ._ "

_

 **A/N**

I don't have the story planned out so I'm kind of making it up as i go ]

If there's punctuation mistakes please tell me, when i save the document in the app some full stops disappear, it even happened to a colon once!

They did surgery on a grape.


	3. Reunions And Slight Misunderstandings

_"Actually... Wait what, I forgot what I was about to say, hehe. I'm hungy, anyone got some food?"_

Owen shook his head.

 _"Blue, Blue, Blue, always thinking about food... No, I don't have any. As far as I know, we are stuck in here until the trailer gets to San Francisco. I think the best thing to do now is to lay down to rest for a bit, don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted from the sprint._

Barry nodded in ageement.

 _"Agreed, I'm going to get some shut eye in the far corner of the trailer. Don't wake me up."_

With that, he got himself into the corner and with a little shuffling, he got his raptor form comfortable and closed his eyes.

Blue and Owen looked each other in the eyes, then proceeded to also lay down on the cold, hard metal floor of the trailer and darkness filled their vision.

~§~

The sound of the trailer doors opening caused Owen's eyes to snap open. He heard two sets of footsteps, then the voice of a young girl filled his ears.

"I thought you were joking when you said you'll buy a truckload of dolls for me."

Then an older female voice chuckled.

"Well yes, but actually no. Do you like 'em?

The child ran past Owen without realizing he was there, then turned back and smiled.

 _'Maisie?'_

"I do, Claire, but there's too many."

Her eyes fell on Owen and her expression changed in an instant. She screamed and started rapidly backing away towards the other end of the trailer. Claire called for Maisie and entered the trailer, but immediately froze as her eyes fell on Blue and Owen.

"MAISIE GET OUT OF TH-"

She was cut off by an ear piercing shriek of a raptor from the far corner of the trailer.

 _"OOUUUCHHHHH"_

Barry screamed as something stepped on his tail, snapping him out of his deep slumber.

 _"Get off my tail!"_

Claire gulped and Maisie screamed. Blue and Owen slowly got up and turned towards Claire. They slowly stalked towards the frozen-in-place woman and as soon as he was close enough, Owen nuzzled her hand. Claire could only stare in shock at the raptor before her as it touched her hand. She flinched. Suddenly, another raptor, a grey one with a blue stripe pounced on her and started licking her face. The last thought going through her head at that moment was...

 _'...Blue???'_

Blue backed off as Claire fell unconscious, Owen giving her a disapproving look.

 _"Why, Blue. Why..."_

The blue streaked raptor just shrugged.

 _"Why not?"_

Owen was about to say something else when another scream pierced his ears. Looking back, he saw a terrified Maisie hesitantly looking down at a confused raptor Barry, then taking off in a sprint right past them all and out of the trailer.

He quickly got himself together and gave chase to the screaming child, running out of the trailer and following Maisie across the lawn and into the big house.

In the house, he followed the screams into the kitchen, where he was met with a frying pan to the face.

Owen screeched as pain laced throughout his snout, the feeling only getting stronger as he was hit yet again, and again, and again... Eventually, Owen couldn't take it anymore, so he snapped at the frying pan and crushed it in his jaws, causing Maisie to let out an even louder scream and scamper away towards another room.

After following her into the room, Owen realized that they just entered Maisie's bedroom. The little girl jumped into her bed and hid under her covers, only her head showing, her chest rising rapidly as she started hyperventilating from fear of the raptor that now closed in on her. Owen jumped up onto her bed and started shuffling his three toed feet towards Maisie. Eventually, he got so close that his nose was inches from the girl's face.

~§~

Barry finally decided to get up, his tail still throbbing from when the kid stepped on it, waking him up. He looked around to see that he was still at the trailer, but not on the road anymore. Looking towards the open entrance of the trailer, Barry spotted a human figure with bright orange hair laying down beside Blue. Upon taking a closer look, he realized who it was.

 _'Claire???'_

At that moment Claire started to thrash about on the ground. And then it happened. Barry watched in horror as Claire's bones started popping and cracking, her face elongating and becoming a snout, her back hunching and growing out a long tail, claws sprouting from her hands and feet. Halfway through the ordeal, Claire's eyes snapped open and she screamed in pain. The scream was so loud it caused Barry to shake his head, trying to get the horrifying sound to leave his ears. When it finally did, he looked up and saw a bright orange raptor laying where Claire was.

Claire was glad that the agonizing pain finally ceased. It hurt so much that she feels like she's in a different body now. Placing her hands below her, Claire tried pushing herself up from the floor when she froze. There were sharp claws below her. She quickly spun around to lay on her back and kick the dinosaur off but she stopped, confused when she saw nothing but the ceiling. More confusion flooded her as she spotted scaled legs, ending in three toes, one of them being the characteristic raptor sickle claw, where her own legs should be. She pushed herself up onto her new legs in confusion, staring in horror as the powerful legs supported her. She looked around and froze as she spotted Blue blocking the only exit from the trailer.

Claire started to slowly back up, towards the other end of the trailer when another raptor appeared behind her and _spoke_.

 _"Hey Claire, how have you been doing?"_

She immediately recognized the voice.

 _"Hey Barry, would you please mind to tell me what has just happened and what on earth is going on right now? Is this some sick prank or stupid joke because if it is..."_

 _"Chill out, everything's alright. Well, if you count irreversibly getting transformed into a velociraptor as alright."_

Claire started panicking.

 _"What? How, How is this... Why... This isn't happening, this isn't... But what about Maisie..."_

A new voice joined the conversation.

 _"Owen is following her right now, he's about to turn her into a raptor too."_

Claire quickly shook her head.

 _"No, he can't. Not Maisie. We can't let her go through so much pain. Besides, it would be better if she stayed a human."_

Claire took off, running towards her house to look for Maisie and Owen. As she got in the kitchen, she noticed a chewed up frying pan on the ground.

 _'Oh no, am I too late.'_

She turned and ran towards Maisie's room, hoping she was in there. She stopped at the doorway, greeted by the sight of a dark brown raptor standing on Maisie's bed, its snout inches from the girl's face. When she realized the raptor's tongue started leaving its mouth, Claire broke into a sprint, pouncing on the raptor and effectively pushing it off of the bed.

The raptor stared at her in disbelief and spoke.

 _"Claire?"_

Claire replied in an angry tone.

 _"What do you think you're doing, Owen. Scaring poor little Maisie like that."_

 _"But..."_

 _"No buts Owen. Do you know how much this hurt?"_

Owen just stared at her. Blue and Barry soon entered the room aswell.

Maisie looked in confusion as the four raptors in her room started a discussion. It was now obvious thay they didn't want to harm her. Finally finding her voice, she spoke, hoping they would understand her.

"Excuse me, what the hell is going on in here."

All four heads turned thair gazes towards her.

_

 **A/N**

Suprise!!! I is stll here. I haven't forgot about this story, just had a little problem with my imagination not working the way I wanted it to. Basically had no ideas on how to continue the story. A couple hours ago an idea finally came over me and well, this is the result. Hope you enjoy.

;)


End file.
